


Other Conditions

by PontiusHermes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Acceptance, Affection, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Disability, Gen, Kindness, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Sex, No Slash, No Smut, Support, Sweet, Training Camp, non-romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: Yakov is running his training camp, and Seung Gil, who has Autism Spectrum Disorder has applied.Despite the support he needs, Yakov is determined that the young skater should be able to attend.Which is how they end up sharing a room.





	1. Chapter 1

Yakov sighed. He had been quite happy when Lee Seung Gil signed up for his training camp, but now, reading the Korean's intake form, he felt a prickle of doubt. Technically, Seung Gil was as good as most in the Senior group. It was not this which worried Yakov, but what was written in the last section of the last page.

**_Other Conditions:_ **  
_Autism Spectrum Disorder including communication difficulties, lack of interpersonal understanding and difficulty adjusting to new situations, among other things. May cause stress, panic attacks or prolonged periods of muteness. Usually ameliorated by presence of Emotional Support Dog or known, trusted person. In this case, covering Seung Gil with his weighted blanket and leaving him alone may help him calm down._

Yakov sighed. He had already approved the young man's attendance at the camp. There was no way he would withdraw his approval; that would be unfair. And Yakov couldn't bear the thought of how Seung Gil would feel when he found out. But Seung Gil would require considerable support… A familiar determination was building inside him, the kind he felt when pushing one of his own skaters to master a new element. It had to be possible for Seung Gil to attend; he would _make_ it possible. He pulled the room allocations towards him, searching for someone to pair the Korean with. But all the skaters were so young, so immature… He read down the list, considering and rejecting each one, until he was left with his own name. Yakov was to have a room to himself, with a smaller adjoining room for a study. Of course it would be possible to do his paperwork in the larger room… He sighed again at the inconvenience, but the determination was stronger, and he leaned forward and very precisely wrote 'Lee Seung Gil' next to 'Yakov Feltsman.'


	2. Chapter 2

Skaters had begun arriving at the camp. The official proceedings wouldn't start until the next day, to allow the participants a greater timeframe in which to arrive on their various regional and international flights. Yakov stood with the ever-helpful Georgi, and Celestino Cialdini, whom he'd somehow been able to import from Thailand to assist. The three of them passed out rooming arrangements to the arriving skaters, and fielded any queries and complaints.

Seung Gil arrived early in the afternoon. He wheeled a small black suitcase, and carried the sort of duffle bag most skaters used for their skating paraphernalia. His head swivelled constantly, trying in vain to take in the room with its chattering, loitering athletes. Celestino, who Yakov swore had a preternatural sense for the lost and in-need-of-help, had met him in the middle of the room before Yakov even realised he's arrived. Yakov watched Celestino gently shepherd the young man over to the registration desk, talking to him softly. Seung Gil avoided everyone's eyes, but seemed to be listening.

'I'm sure you know Yakov,' Celestino said by way of introduction as they arrived at the desk. Seung Gil's eyes flicked briefly up in acknowledgement, taking in Yakov before returning to the floor. 'You're going to be in an adjoining room with him,' continued Celestino encouragingly, noticing with a mixture of concern and amusement a flash of what seemed like panic on the young man's face. 'He's not as scary as he seems,' wheedled Celestino, with the smallest smirk in Yakov's direction. 'Why don't I leave you with him so he can take you to your room?' Seung Gil gave a small nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I'd write more. Sorry it's been an age.


	3. Chapter 3

'This is yours,' said Yakov somewhat gruffly, and surprisingly gently, opening the door to the small, adjoining room. Seung Gil looked up at him and swallowed, as though preparing to speak, but said nothing. He looked away, biting his lip, as though he knew he ought to say something, but didn't know what or how. Yakov gave him a small map, and indicated at it. 'The rink's open, if you want to see it or practice,' he said to cover the silence, 'though training doesn't start until tomorrow.' Seung Gil nodded taking the map in one hand. With the other, he still held tight to his duffle bag. More silence.

'I'll leave you to get unpacked,' said Yakov after a moment, slightly put off. He had spent years trying to stop his skaters chattering loudly when they should have been concentrating, and found himself at a complete loss with this boy who didn't say a single word. He thought he remembered something about not talking on Seung Gil's form, but couldn't think of a polite way to produce and peruse it right in front of him. Yakov bent slightly to catch Seung Gil's eye. 'Is there anything I can do for you?' Seung Gil shook his head. 'I'll be back at the registration desk if you need me. Dinner's at six.' He left the room.

Yakov could not help feeling as though he'd made a colossal mistake. The young man wouldn't talk; he looked positively terrified of having Yakov for a roommate, and Yakov had no idea how to make him more comfortable. He hurried back to the registration desk.

'Celestino, help.'


	4. Chapter 4

'Just let him be; he probably needs time,' said Celestino wisely. Yakov had pulled him into a corner to beg his assistance and advice in the matter of Seung Gil.

'How _much_ time?' demanded Yakov grumpily, worriedly. He wanted to be able to _do_ something; he had already warmed enormously to his young roommate, and concern and protectiveness bubbled within him, boiling over in a mass of frustration. Why was there nothing to _do_?

Celestino shrugged gracefully. 'A good long while, I presume, seeing it's you.' He smiled, then sighed. 'I really couldn't say… a couple of days?' he amended, seeing Yakov was not in a joking mood. 'When you talk to him, don't ask too many questions… don't put pressure on him to speak… be gentle. _Not_ condescending; he's not a child… don't yell at him -- try to look less grumpy than you are now -- hmm… Give him time.' Yakov looked at him, eyebrows raised. Celestino looked back calmly. There was a pause.

' _Right_ ,' said Yakov, more sarcastically than he'd intended. ' _Thanks_.'

Celestino could tell it wasn't meant harshly. He smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Seung Gil spent the rest of the day in his room, sitting on his bed in the silence and rocking gently as the dark grew around him. He didn't go to dinner, and eventually lay down to sleep in his clothes. He listened silently as Yakov knocked and knocked and eventually opened the door between their rooms, and pretended to be asleep as Yakov peeked in. It was easier. The door closed and he snuggled down more comfortably, but the light intruding through the crack under the door made it impossible to sleep. Finally, after listening to Yakov shower for what seemed like an age, the light was switched off, and the only sound was the creak of Yakov's bedsprings, and Seung Gil slept.

He awoke early the next morning, and changed quietly into skating clothes under the covers of his bed. The presence of a shut door between him and the world made the room feel strangely cosy. He looked at pictures of his dog on his phone until he heard Yakov get up; then he sneaked over and opened the door. Yakov was sitting on his bed putting his shoes on, and he looked up when the door opened. 'Good morning,' he said. Seung Gil hadn't know it was possible for Yakov to speak that softly. 'Did you sleep well?'

Seung Gil nodded, then swallowed. The comfort of being all alone in a room with a closed door had not yet worn off. 'Good morning,' he said, too loudly.

Yakov looked pleased. 'Will you come and have some breakfast?' Seung Gil decided it would be safer to nod than risk yelling again, and followed Yakov out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Seung Gil was used to a quiet rink. He wasn't used to younger skaters who raced each other squealing from one end of the ice to the other, or older ones cheering as they showed each other their quadruple Salchows. It was warm-up hour, a time of noisy freedom before the coaches called them to order and they were shepherded off in groups for ballet classes, fitness sessions, rehearsal, and presentations. Celestino was supervising, but they all knew he'd let them get away with everything but the extremely dangerous. So they revelled.

The rink was already carved up with tracks. Seung Gil stood in the centre, slowly following one that spiralled and weaved like the path of a disoriented ant. He watched the light glint on the ice-shavings as he skated slowly through the noise. The sparkles seemed to make everything a little quieter. He followed the tracks until they disappeared in what looked like a stampede, the scar-like remnants of a race. He stopped, and the sound seemed to come rushing back, louder than before. He stood very still, and breathed until he couldn't see.

Celestino, casually scanning the rink as he chatted to a few older skaters knew something was wrong as soon as he saw him. He excused himself from the conversation and started skating over, but before he could reach Seung Gil the young Korean was gone, skating blind and fast, straight into the barrier at the edge of the rink.


	7. Chapter 7

There were shrieks, and then the rink was silent. Skaters parted mutely as Celestino flew across the ice to where Seung Gil lay curled in a foetal position, and dropped down beside the young man. Celestino felt a soft touch on his shoulder as Georgi whispered 'I'm getting Yakov,' and disappeared. The older skaters began herding the younger ones off the ice and into the stands. The large room seemed colder in the silence.

Seung Gil looked up at Celestino, eyes wide and lost-looking, and said 'Shhh…' Celestino couldn't understand how the rink could become any quieter than it was, but he smiled and nodded indulgently, as though he understood. Seung Gil wouldn't let him take his hand. 'Are you hurt?' Celestino asked quietly.

Seung Gil shook his head and inched himself into a seated position. Just as slowly, he leaned forward until his forehead rested on the breast of Celestino's jacket. The coach was very still as Seung Gil breathed slowly against him. Georgi and Yakov appeared after a minute; Georgi went to sit in the stands while Yakov hurried into the rink. He didn't sit down (Celestino would have loved to ask him if he was too old to get up again), and asked what had happened.

Celestino looked at Yakov briefly, then down at the young man curling onto his chest. 'He looked… scared? Were you scared, hmm? Overwhelmed?' Seung Gil merely curled in tighter. 'I was going over to see if he was OK -- he was standing over there -- and then he skated into the wall. Quite fast. He says he's not hurt.'

'It was too loud,' Seung Gil whispered into Celestino's jacket. 'I couldn't see.' Celestino put a cautious arm around him and squeezed him slightly. Seung Gil relaxed minutely.

'Should I take you back to your room?' asked Celestino, 'Or would you prefer that scary old man?' He grinned. Yakov snorted. Seung Gil pressed closer to Celestino, and Celestino grinned wider, and helped the younger man to his feet. 'Come on.' Yakov couldn't be offended; he was too glad that Seung Gil had found someone he would let take care of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)  
> As a note, I headcannon Yakov having been Celestino's coach at some point, which kind of explains why Celestino is so cheeky. <3
> 
> Pontius


End file.
